The present disclosure generally relates to a recapper for placing foils on laboratory sample containers, to a laboratory automation system comprising such a recapper, and to a method of recapping a sample container.
Laboratory automation systems typically comprise a number of pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations that are used to handle samples contained in sample containers. Such sample containers can, for example, be embodied as laboratory tubes. After a sample has been processed in a station, it is often desirable to place a foil or a cap on the sample container in order to prevent spilling of the sample out of the sample container and in order to prevent contamination.
For that purpose, recappers can be used that automatically place/replace and secure foils on sample containers. However, such recappers can be a bottleneck in a laboratory automation system, thus limiting throughput.
Therefore, there is a need for a recapper that is adapted to operate with a high throughput, a laboratory automation system comprising such a recapper, and a method of recapping a sample container that is adapted for a high throughput.